Bajo la lluvia
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: pues, no soy buena para los sumary, pero, lo mismo de siempre, dejen reviews contructivos, no insultos ni virus y.... que disfruten de la historia
1. La lluvia

...BAJO LA LLUVIA...

PRIMERA PARTE.

Sin darse cuenta, la bonita pelirroja estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos... solo alguien tenía ese efecto en ella... un atractivo rubio... Yuu.

Miki sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, "¿Por qué estás n mis pensamientos?" No lo sabía con certeza pero siempre que observaba la lluvia por la ventana de su habitación se sentía así... como perdida.

Por unos momentos deseó levantarse de su escritorio e ir a la habitación del rubio pero su conciencia le decía que no tenía motivos para ir...

Se sentía un tanto vacía... ¿Por qué? Si su confusión ya había acabado... ya sabía que el único que ocupaba su corazón era Yuu... ¿Por qué? Quería decírselo pero tenía miedo... ¿A qué? A que Arimi buscará la forma de separarla de Yuu... tal vez...

De pronto sintió que alguien se internaba en su habitación, se volteó para ver la cara del "intruso" pero solo encontró unos bellos ojos marrones que la observaban dulcemente...

"'¿Por qué estás tan sola¿Por qué no enciendes la luz? Está muy oscuro aquí"

ella solo lo miro, por instante el brillo de los ojos de Yuu intentaron decirle algo... algo que sólo ella podía comprender...

"Lo que sucede es que he estado observando como llueve y no me he percatado de lo oscuro que está la habitación..." bajó la vista, sentía como sus mejillas se volvían a encender... no podía mirar a Yuu a los ojos por mucho tiempo sin sonrojarse.

Yuu se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella, lo que provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran aun más, estaba llegando al límite, ya no podía controlar sus emociones...

"¿Por qué te gusta ver como llueve?"

Miki giró su rostro para observar a Yuu, quien hizo lo mismo, otra vez se estaban mirando fijamente.

"Dime¿por qué?"

"eh... bueno... me han pasado muchas cosas bajo la lluvia... creo que es por eso que me gusta ver...la..."

Yuu se acerco a ella, unos escasos centímetros separaban sus labios.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" susurro el rubio

Ella intenta mirar hacia el lado, pero el rubio la tomó del mentón para que lo mirase.

"Este... yo..."

La lluvia golpeaba con mayor intensidad en los techos de las casas, la temperatura seguía bajando... afuera... pero en la habitación de una pelirroja, parecía aumentar...

"Yuu, por favor, no te acerques más" – suplico.

La expresión del rostro de Yuu se tornó pícara e infantil.

"Miki¿Por qué estás tan roja? Pareces tomate...(risas), te ves muy divertida..."

El rubor de las mejillas de Miki desapareció y la expresión de su rostro se volvió de una de nervios a una de enojo.

"Yuu, no me molestes, tonto"

Después de esperar q Miki descargara su "ira" sobre Yuuéste le propuso algo:

"¿Quieres salir, Miki?"

"¿Salir, con esta lluvia?"

"Creí que te gustaba la lluvia..."

"Eh... sí, pero..."

"Anda, vamos.."

Ella no se hizo de rogar y accedió a acompañarlo, no hacía mucho frío y el escenario era magnifico, era todo lo que Miki habría deseado... excepto por una cosa... no se había abrigado lo suficiente y temblaba mucho...

Cuando pasaban por las afueras del parque Yuu hizo algo que puso muy nerviosa a Miki... colocó su brazo derecho en su cintura de este modo la atrajo más hacía él.

"Sé que tienes frío... te advertí que te abrigaras"

El tono de la voz de Yuu era como la de un padre, por lo que Miki no lo rechazó ni discutió solo... dejó consentir por Yuu... parecían novios, a simple vista...

Miki no esperó que Yuu hiciera eso, pero se sentía feliz por tenerlo así de cerca. Nunca pensó que compartiría un paraguas con Yuu.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar inexplicablemente al... ¿colegio?

Cuando ambos notaron donde estaban se miraron y se pusieron a reír, cuando Miki dejo de reír se sonrojó al encontrar a Yuu mirándola fijamente. La expresión del rostro de Yuu era igual que antes, Miki bajo la vista porque sus mejillas otra vez se sonrojaban y ardían...

Yuu se separo un poco de ella para quedar frente a frente, cerro el paraguas, quedando éste en el suelo, y acerco a Miki tomándola de los hombros, Miki levantó la vista, sus mejillas aun estaban muy rojas, el brazo izquierdo de Yuu enlazó su cintura mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla, luego comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos los labios de la pelirroja ... ella sabía que significaba todo eso... cerró sus ojos y sintió unos cálidos labios presionando suavemente los suyos, los labios de Yuu. La lengua de Yuu comenzó a explorar la cavidad de Miki quien sentía que sus piernas eran definitivamente muy débiles para sostenerla en pie.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos sin misericordia, sus impermeables ya no resistirían la fuerza del aguacero... pero a ellos no les importaba; la boca de Yuu se había tornado más insistente por lo que Miki no podía reaccionar, ella solo sentía que se estaba quedando sin aliento, Yuu notó esto y fue así como el beso se rompió.

A pesar de quedar frente a frente otra vez, Miki no parecía reaccionar bajo la mirada del rubio. Él solo atina a inclinarse y susurrarle al oído:

"¿Qué pasa, no era esto lo que querías?"

Miki se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Yuu, era tan varonil y sensual que la hizo reaccionar de sus ensoñaciones.

Acto seguido, Yuu se inclino para recoger, sacudir y abrir el paraguas, Miki lo observaba detenidamente sin decir nada, ya que sus mejillas hablaban por ella, estaba una vez más sonrojada, Yuu la miraba con ternura, en sus ojos había una chispa de felicidad...

será mejor que volvamos, está lloviendo muy fuerte y no quisiera que te enfermarás...

¿Por qué- respondió ella bajando la vista

Yuu la tomó del mentón con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el paraguas, clavo su mirada café en los ojos de la pelirroja...

porque... porque te amo... – dijo Yuu casi en un susurro

FIN PRIMERA PARTE


	2. El viento

**BAJO LA LLUVIA.**

_SEGUNDA PARTE._

Su bufanda se mecía con gracia en aquel día de otoño. Las hojas caían serenas y sin prisa en el suelo cubriendo todo a su paso, como la arena que es impulsada por una ínfima ola. Refugiada bajo el techo de la fuente de la escuela, Miki Koishikawa revivía sensaciones con ensoñación y nostalgia.

Los calidos labios de Yuu Matsura se posaban una y otra en los suyos como en una película sin fin aparente.

Y ella….

…se sonrojaba y soñaba con besarlo de nuevo.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos protegidas de unos mitones color verde musgo y ahogo un gritito de la emoción. ¡No podía estar pasándole eso!

La fuerte brisa la hizo volver a la realidad. El cielo gris lleno de nubes anunciaba un aguacero. "Como ayer" pensó la pelirroja.

Cinco segundos después escucho el timbre que reanudaba las clases. Quizás debería dejar de pensarle o no prestaría atención en las clases cosa que era de importancia porque se acercaban los exámenes de semestre.

Levantándose con prisa salio trotando hacia la escuela pensando por ultima vez en el dulce aroma del cabello de Yuu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La vio entrar arrimada a su bufanda escarlata y sonrió al instante. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, tan hermosamente inocente con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y sus manos bajo esos infantiles y tiernos mitones que se aferraban a la bufanda para cubrir sus labios y nariz. Quiso ir y abrazarla, acariciarle la mejilla y decirle que el la protegería del frío, pero Ginta, con quien hablaba hasta entonces, no le daba la oportunidad ni se la daría al ver a Miki entrar al salón.

Más tarde apareció Meiko Akisuki con su cabello castaño rizado perfecto y uniforme, su bufanda verde con dibujos en blanco simulando conejos y su mirada azul serena y madura. Saludo a la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado preguntándole por los deberes que obviamente la chica había olvidado

- ¡No!-cubriendo su cabeza con las manos- me olvide de la redacción, Nat-chan me matará-haciendo un pucherito gracioso-.

- Te dije que la hicieras en la biblioteca después de clases, pero no me hiciste caso-con una sonrisita divertida- soy la voz de tu deber, Miki.

- oh no…-apoyando la frete en el pupitre- ya llegó-viendo al profesor entrar-.

Meiko se quedo callada al verlo entrar, el tiempo comenzó a correr muy lento, haciendo sus pasos eternos hasta llegar al ambón del salón. Resonó la voz de la presidenta de curso con el típico "saluden", "sentados" y la voz del moreno inundo las cuatro paredes.

- El día de hoy revisaremos la redacción…

Su voz ingresaba en su pabellón auditivo como una balada a base de piano y violines que la envolvía y la levitaba hasta poder tocar el cielo y las estrellas con sus manos, sentarse en la luna y maravillarse con la esfericidad del planeta tierra.

Le costaba aparentar que era una chica, alumna, cualquiera en ese salón, porque ella sabía que no era así, cada poro de su piel lo sabía y él también. Más al recordar aquellos besos apasionados en la soledad de la biblioteca o aquellas lánguidas caricias que se regalaban recíprocamente.

- Akisuki¿podrías leernos tu redacción?

Era él, su voz.

- Sí-levantándose- La globalización es el proceso por el cual se crea un intercambio….

Él estaba haciendo en ese momento el papel de maestro, pero con ella era algo más, el _amante._ Le había pedido leer su redacción solo para admirar su belleza, para deleitarse con su voz y recordarse a cada segundo que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, que era suya en cuerpo y alma sin siquiera haber marchitado su inocencia.

La diferencia de edad era inminente, pero no impedía que sus sentimientos fluyesen como el río que busca llegar al océano azul y disfrutar de los rayos de un sol calido y generoso, no. Sabía las consecuencias que acarearían, y las había aceptado sin dudar porque aquel amor estaba tatuado en su piel con fuego puro.

La chica termino de leer su redacción y el volvió a fingir ser solo le maestro, dándole su aprobación por el trabajo y pidiéndole que se sentara nuevamente.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa tenue que cualquier chico del aula la vería como satisfactoria pero solo los amantes sabían lo que significaba: _te amo._

Lejana a todo, Miki garabateaba algunas oraciones en su cuaderno, para resguardarse un poco si Namura le pidiese la tarea, pero para su alivio, el moreno solo hizo un ademán de que sacaran los libros para comenzar la nueva lección.

- Hoy veremos el género Lírico-comenzó Nat-chan- En este género podemos observar la función apelativa…

Aquello se le hacía aburrido. ¿No era mejor leer los poemas e intentar analizar la intención del autor? A cada instante la voz de su maestro comenzó a sonar más y más lejana, inalcanzable.

Se había propuesto no pensarle, pero era imposible, más cuando las últimas palabras del rubio retumbaban en su oído como el zumbido de una abeja en busca de pólem. El estomago se revolvia, con la conocida sensación de las mariposas revoloteando perdidas en sus paredes gástricas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorada y era felizmente correspondía pero sentía la urgente necesidad de decírselo y estaba segura que no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

Mientras Namura explicaba las figuras retóricas, volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás topándose con la mirada fija de Yuu. El sonrojo no tardo en cubrir sus mejillas volteando hacia el frente de inmediato escuchando a lo lejos la risita del rubio.

Rayos, se sentía boba. De seguro ahora Yuu estaba muy complacido al tener una excusa para molestarla

"_Miki, te pusiste roja con solo verme"-riendo- te veías como todo un tomatito"_

¿Y qué?

Se cuestiono. Ambos sabían que se querían y que provocaban esas reacciones en el otro… No, ella nunca había visto sonrojado al rubio, y si había alguna situación embarazosa el disimulaba la vergüenza con la risa.

Lanzó un bufido que no paso desapercibido ni para Meiko ni para Nat-chan. Aunque sonara extraño, no sabía como comportarse ahora…

"_¿Qué pasa, no era esto lo que querías?"_

Era cierto, lo que Yuu le había dicho era verdad. Ella quería ser correspondida y presa de los labios del rubio. Y lo había conseguido, lo demás no era complicación alguna, solo debía apelar a su personalidad…

- Koishikawa-llamo el maestro-¿Qué figura retórica se presenta en el texto?

-Eh…-saliendo de sus cavilaciones y levantándose en el acto- pues…

- Página 45 –susurro Meiko para ayudarla-Es hipérbole-.

- Este…-leyendo el texto- ¿Hipérbole?-dijo insegura-.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con el otro fragmento-haciendo un ademán para que se sentase- Nakajima¿qué figura hay en el otro fragmento?

Miki se sentó aliviada, se inclino hacia Meiko y le susurro agradeciéndole a lo que la castaña sonrió. Sintiéndose observada se volteo y vio a Ginta que ahogaba una risita cosa que le hizo inflar las mejillas por puro enojo. Desvió la mirada hacia Yuu que le sonreía picadamente, a lo que la chica sonrió también.

Había decidido hablar con Meiko para que la ayudase con Yuu, porque ya no podía aguantar más sin expresarle sus sentimientos…

_Fin Segunda Parte._

**Notas de la Autora: **_Siento la tardanza (mi cliché irremediablemente favorito) Pasaron muchísimas cosas antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en actualizarlos... pero ya ven, el destino quiso que esta historia continuase..._

_ En este cap no hay mucho que comentar. Miki ya ha decidido que quiere estar con Yuu... ah, pero veremos que pasa. Por su parte Meiko vive un maravilloso sueño... ¿y quien no se sentiría así si ama y es correspondida? Pero bueno, que la vida no es color de rosa y este es un fic... (risa malvada) Nah, no soy tan mala chica. Pues bien, a partir del próximo capítulo habrá acción e intrigas (nada mejor que las intrigas para quedarse prendada de una historia ;) _

_ Agradezco a las personas que han dejado review. Presionen "Go" para que la imaginación y la magia no perezcan!_

_Saludos!  
_


End file.
